Bullets
Description God Arcs in their gun-form can fire Oracle Cells as bullets. The shape, trajectory, behavior, power, element, and number fired are all determined by the control circuit in a God Arc. The projectiles these circuits create are called "bullets." The bullets themselves are not consumables. Rather they are formed by sending Oracle Cells, referred to as Oracle Points (OP), through a circuit as a source of power to change them into specialized offensive weapons. The control configurations of these chips can be customized in the Bullet Editor. Standard Bullets Standard bullets are bullets you purchase from Faith, the vendor. Bullets only need to be purchased once. Standard bullets require OP to fire. The player is provided a number of basic standard bullets for each type of gun at the beginning of the game. Standard bullets can only be fired by the corresponding type of gun they're for. IE,. you must have a Sniper equipped to use Sniper standard bullets. Custom Bullets Custom bullets are created using the Bullet Editor at a terminal. While you're not required to equip the type of corresponding gun to fire a custom bullet (You can fire a custom Buckshot bullet from a Sniper gun), your custom bullets will gain benefits if they align with your gun type (custom bullets with Buckshot modules will receive a range bonus if a Shotgun is equipped). Custom bullets do not use OP, they instead have their own cost system. A bullet can contain up to 8 bullet modules in any combination. New bullet modules are obtained by progressing the story. Rules Interference Rule If the trajectory path of 2 or more bullet modules intersect or overlap, interference will occur and damage will be reduced. When firing compound bullets, adjust the shot angles of the modules to prevent this from happening. Shot angle can be adjusted for each bullet module via the Bullet Editing menu. Simultaneous Damage Rule If 2 or more bullet modules collide with an Aragami at the same exact moment, their damage will be reduced. Try to alter the fire timing and/or angles of the bullet modules to avoid this. Active Bullets Rule You can only have 5 active bullets (not bullet modules) out at once. If you fire five bullets and then a sixth while the first bullet is still active, the first bullet you fired will disappear. Keep this in mind when making bullets with long range or a long duration. This rule application is shared between Standard and Custom bullets, meaning between both Standard and Custom bullets, you can only have 5 actively fired at a time. Cost Rule A God Eater can bring a maximum of four custom bullets. While custom bullets do not consume OP, the accumulated cost of your equipped custom bullets cannot exceed 1200. For example, if a custom bullet is 100 cost, a God Eater can only bring 12 rounds of it into battle. The cost value of bullet modules in the bullet editor is 1.5x that of the OP they would normally use. Deco vs. Live Each bullet module can be used as either Deco (decorational) ammo or Live ammo. * Deco: Has no hit collision at all and does not deal any damage but has a very low bullet cost * Live: Standard type of bullet that will collide with foes/allies and deal damage/heal. The purpose of decorational ammo is to serve as a carrier for your live ammunition. For example: If you made a bullet that fires in a long straight line while periodically dropping bombs throughout its trajectory, if the first shot is live, it will stop the moment it hits an enemy and the rest of the bombs will not drop. But if the first shot is a Deco shot, it will pass through and the rest of the bombs will drop. Linking Bullet Modules Certain bullet modules allow other modules to link to them. To link a module, place it directly below the module you wish to link it to and press the Left Stick to the Right. When 2 bullets are linked, one is the 'parent' bullet and one is the 'child' bullet. The child bullet is the lower one in the list. What this means is the timing and start point of the child bullet module will be directly affected by the parent bullet. Take this bullet for example: When Button is Pressed Live Straight: Long Shot L ╙---When 1 hits foe Live Bomb: L What this bullet will do is when you press the fire button, a single bullet will fire out. Upon hitting an Aragami, a Bomb module will spawn at the location of the bullet and explode, also hitting the Aragami. If the Bomb module weren't linked to the Shot module, the Bomb would simply explode on you the moment the bullet is fired instead of on the Aragami. You can perform nested Links as well as multiple modules linked to the same parent: A bullet module linked to a bullet module that is linked to a bullet module: When Button is Pressed Live Straight: Long Shot L ╙---When 1 hits foe Live Straight: Long Shot L ╙---When 2 hits foe Live Straight: Long Shot L Multiple bullet modules linked to the same bullet module: When Button is Pressed Live Straight: Long Shot L ╫---When 1 hits foe | Live Bomb: L ╙---When 1 hits foe Live Bomb: L These examples will cause interference and simultaneous decay, but they're just for demonstrating the linking mechanic. Behaviors Bullet Types Shot A standard bullet. Can be fired straight or in a curve, and stops when it hits something solid. Has piercing and elemental attributes. Accepts module links. Laser Can be fired straight or in a curve. Diffuses when it collides with solid objects, but can pierce humans and Aragami. Fires in a long, thin line whose lingering "tail" also does damage. It has piercing and elemental attributes. Does not accept module links (unless a Deco version used, then it is linkable. Bomb An exploding bullet, as the name suggests. Has no propulsion of its own and will stop when it hits a body but not disappear. Has crushing and elemental attributes. Does not accept module links. Radial A bullet that radiates Oracle Energy. Has no propulsion of its own and will stop when it hits something solid, but does not disappear when it hits a body. Has crushing and elemental attributes. Does not accept module links. Sniper A bullet designed for the Sniper Gun. Has incredibly long range, and hits its target in an instant. Has only piercing attributes but enhances the power of any attribute attached to it. Accepts module links. Rapid-Fire A bullet designed for the Assault Gun. Recharges a small amount of OP for each shot that hits and has a chance of knockback when several shots hit. Accepts module links. Radiation A bullet designed for the Ray Gun. Continuously drains OP. Its power increases the longer it is fired. If using this bullet module, it is required to be the first module in the custom bullet. Accepts module links. Spread A bullet designed for the Shotgun. Its power increases the closer a target is to the muzzle. Can cause piercing and crushing damage simultaneously. Does not accept module links. Orb Has no propulsion of its own. Larger sizes remain in the air longer, but will stop on any impact. Has piercing and elemental attributes. Primarily used as a deco parent bullet since it has almost no damage of its own. Accepts module links Recovery A special bullet that restores the HP of the person it hits. Aiming at an ally and firing has the same effect as a Restore Pill. Since it won't work on its own Oracle Cells, they have no effect on the person firing them. There are several different types: A homing bullet, a laser, a radial bullet with no homing and a small area of effect but great health restoration, and a wide area bullet that consumes OP but heals handsomely. Bullet Type Efficiency Bullet Size Efficiency List of Bullets __NOEDITSECTION__